Walk the Line
by Claire-Littleton
Summary: My version of Sawyer’s haircut. Skate. Oneshot.


Title: Walk The Line

Author:claire-littleton

Summary: My version of Sawyer's haircut. Skate. Oneshot.

Sorry if it's a bit OOC.

Disclaimer: Grr…. these drive me crazy. Oh fine, I don't own LOST, Johnny Cash, or Walk the Line. Or Garth Brooks. And other songs. And the part in the script I use isn't right, because The Season 2 DVD's come out the day after I type this up, and the internet is on the computer downstairs. Way to harsh my mellow.

It was hot and stuffy inside Sawyer's tent. He hardly left it anymore, He was tired of people acting like he was some kind of war hero. He was shot, that's all. But now, it's wasn't just stuffy, it was smelly, everything was covered in sand, and his hair was thick, un-brushed, and too long. Not that he cared. He grabbed a harmonica from his stash and sat in his usual space, the log facing the ocean.

He had learned to play the harmonica a long time ago, after his parent's death. He would sit outside for hours while his aunts and uncles handled all the financial stuff. He had gotten pretty good too, although most of his stuff was country.

Tonight, he played Two Pina Colada's by Garth Brooks. He leaned back and stared out at the ocean in a Kate like manner. With the way his hair was growing, he would soon look like her too.

Apparently Kate was thinking the exact same thing, because walked over to him, scissors in hand and a determined expression on her face.

"Sawyer." Kate said, trying to catch his attention, which didn't really work, because his harmonica was so bloody loud. He of course, could hear her, but being the smart-ass he is, pretended not to, and launched in to an even louder version of All Jacked Up.

"SAWYER, LISTNEN TO ME, OR GOD SO HELP ME, I WILL TELL JACK WHAT REALLY HAPPENED TO HIS STASH OF BANNANA'S!"

"Oh, you wanna talk about banana's?"

"Pervert. No, what I really want to talk about is your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yes. Do you recall the definition of haircut?"

"I know what a haircut is. But if you don't recall the definition of stranded, it means away from civilization. No barbershop around the corner sweet cheeks." Sawyer replied this with his usual attitude.

"That's why I'm here."

"YOU are going give ME a haircut. Nu-Uh. Not in your life sweet cheeks."

"Come on, it's not gonna be that bad. Trust me."

There was a long pause. Sawyer sighed.

"Fine, I trust you."

"Stop moving!"

Sawyer was being extremely difficult. Hey, he agreed to trust her, he never said she could trust him.

"What, you don't have a clear enough shot at my neck."

"Yeah, I'm giving you a haircut so that you can look nice when you die." Kate said sarcastically.

"How much longer is this going to take you Freckles? I've got other appointments."

"Hang on…done."

Kate sat back and admired her work, while Sawyer examined it with the hand mirror she had given him. After about 5 minutes he commented.

"It looks okay…"

"Are you satisfied?" Kate asked sceptically.

"Yes." Sawyer said, finally admitting it wasn't a half bad job.

"Then that'll be 50 bucks please and thanks."

Sawyer turned around, shocked expression on his face, but slowly turned it into his 'I have an idea smile'.

"How about I keep the 50 bucks and pay you back with a kiss?" He then purposely invaded her personal bubble.

"How about no Romeo." She packed up her chair and scissors, and walked back to her tent. Sawyer watched her all the way.

It was night time now, and sawyer had a fire burning outside in front of his log. He was outside again, right back at it with his harmonica. He played a tune he came up with himself. Kate slowly walked over and sat down beside him, leaning against the log, her arms folded to keep her warm.

"So I don't think I did a half bad job with your hair here," she said, fingering it.

"Fine. You're a good hair cutter. I said it. Are you happy now?"

"Very."

Time passed slowly. They sat in silence listening to Sawyer, who was reaching the extent of his list of songs. After about the 14th song or so, Kate fell asleep, leaning her head against Sawyer's arm. He smiled down at her. And without saying a word, he played another song.

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine_

_I walk the line_

_I find it very, very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes I'll admit, that I'm a fool for you_

_Because you're mine_

_I walk the line_

_As sure as night is dark and day is light_

_I keep my mind on you both day and night_

_And the happiness I've known proves that it's right. _

_Because you're mine_

_I walk the line_

_Because you're mine,_

_I walk the line._

As the song finished, Kate smiled as she slept peacefully in Sawyer's arms.

"Goodnight Kate." He said, softly kissing her on the forehead, putting his harmonica and falling asleep himself.

And a good night it was.


End file.
